pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Automatic Peacemaker (PGW). |released = 8.0.0 |lethality = 8 (55 max) |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 100 |mobility = 100 (Mobility) 16 (Weight) 65 (Current) |cost = 90 |Level required = 1 }} The Automatic Peacemaker, previously known as the "Automatic Peacemaker M3" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. It was the final form of the Automatic Peacemaker M1, but it is now the first form of the Automatic Peacemaker. Appearance It has 4 black rotary barrels with a black base and a white skull underneath the handle. The barrel has red rings all around it. It has a big drum magazine. Strategy Tips * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the rare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate the dogfight with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppression fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. ** If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (175/0). * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility. * In contrast, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun, when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot. * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * This is a very solid primary weapon for any beginner. Its high capacity with the conjunction of its average damage and high firing rate makes this a great weapon for close to medium ranges. *Aim for the head to easily shred down targets. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. * The slow mobility makes its users easier to pin down. ** It's the best when you using slowdown weapon, this render him/her sitting duck. * Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. * Strike when he/she ran out of his/her shots. * The Automatic Peacemaker has a very distinct and loud report, alerting enemy players to a firefight. This can be used to your advantage by making the user appear as a target to a teammate or enemy player. * If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. ** Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of high firerate. Upgrades * Automatic Peacemaker Up1 * Automatic Peacemaker Up2 Skins |0 |Wooden }} Theme N/A Supported Maps * Pool Party * Silent School Weapon Setups Have a much more mobile weapon along with this to increase one's mobility. * A good backup in case of ran out your ammunition. * A fast melee. * A good sniper such as the Prototype (PG3D). Trivia * This is based on the M134 Minigun, which in real life is a derivative of the earlier M61 "Vulcan" autocannon, as a weapon meant to be mounted on helicopters and tanks. The first version of the Mac Minigun was used during the US civil war. It had to be hand cranked to fire. ** In real life, it would be impossible to carry a Minigun by yourself, because of the weight (weighing 19 kg for a portable version, and 39 kg for the standard version) and the fact it runs on a power source. The model in Pixel Gun 3D could have an internal power source and lightened ammunition load and lighter materials, which could relate to the fact that the Automatic Peacemaker doesn't have as dramatic of the effect as it would in real life. **But unlike the M134, it has 4 barrels instead of 6. * It has the highest ammo capacity in the game. ** Because of this, the Automatic Peacemaker is one of the few weapons to not have any reserve ammunition for game balancing. * It used to usually compete with the Laser Cannon prior to its removal because they both had high fire rates. *It is one of the weapons replaced the old Automatic Peacemakers, especially the former Automatic Peacemaker M3. * Before version 8.2.1, it was called "Automatic Peacemaker M3" and had two upgrades (Automatic Peacemaker M1 and M2). * As of version 8.2.1, its predecessors have been removed and it later received two new upgrades in the 9.0.4 update, the Automatic Peacemaker Up1, and Automatic Peacemaker Up2. * The price of the Peacemaker is now 300 instead of its original 200. This can be due to complaints of it being overpowered; to balance the gameplay. * It usually competes with the Crystal Laser Cannon, because they both have high fire rates. * It used to have a different texture. It was mainly gray with bands of yellow, and with the second upgrade with orange. * The ammo has been nerfed from 175 to 100 rounds in the latest update. ** Its counterpart Champion Peacemaker have 50 shots more. ** The release of the 15.1.0 update and the subsequent removal of the Combat Level system, the Automatic Peacemaker's stats was reverted to its 13.0.0 stats. It has regained its status of the highest ammo capacity in the game once again. * In the 14.1.2 update, this weapon was severely powercrept along with other old weapons that the Developers deemed begone with the whopping 35 headshots kill! ** Later on from the 15.1.0 Update, it got significantly buffed to 17-20 headshots kill. ** In 15.8.0 update, it got buffed to 11 - 13 headshot kill, making it better than the Champion Peacemaker which is literally a 31 shot headshot kill. *in the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Minigun